Tohru's Dream
by MangaCoonGirl
Summary: It's a songfic... I used the same song as in He Left Me. It's about Tohru desciding to go to where she dreamed of liveing but having to leave Kyo... I hope you like! RxR


**Note: I though it would be a lot easier if the curse did not exist... I hope no one has a problem... and teachers and a ton of friends suggested more passion and I don't get out that often so I ****hope it's ok!!!**

Tohru is on a bus when the Bus driver announce that they were almost to the airport. Tohru had always dreamed of living in American and could not believe that she finally had enough money to do so. I was like a dream come true... But one thing tugged on her mind constantly... Kyo....

_If you leave where will you go?  
Before the regret you hold in your heart will start to show...  
If you leave how will you know?  
If our ever after ever had a chance to grow!_

Kyo just woke up and relized that noone was cooking. He ran down stairs and that Tohru was not in the kitchen. He ran to the living room and swung open the door with such force that it went of it's hinge. "TORHU'S GONE!!!" He screamed before noticing Shigure's and Yuki's face. They looked so sad and looked like they had been there all night, maybe even crying. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?!? WHERE IS SHE?" Shigure turned to Kyo, "Kyo, she went to America, the place she always dreamed of going... she did not want to say good bye to you... it was too hard for her to already."

_Do you dream or do you sleep?  
Do you pick and choose amongst the jewels for one to keep?  
Do you wish upon a star?  
Or does everything just out of reach seem just too far away?_

Tohru was paining for her ticket as she saw a little girl with brown hair waliking with a boy with red hair. Tohru's heart felt like it may have been ripped out and stepped on. But she wanted to go to American all her life to live there, she could not back down now. 'Well Mom, I'm going to America like I've wanted to, I hope your proud of me...'

_Nothing seems to change!  
Let alone you won't forget my name!  
Just don't looooooooose what you know!  
Just don't looooooooose what you know!  
When your so far away..._

Kyo just stood there stunded and when he finally got it through his head he went to his knees and felt tears coming but he would not let them fall. "Please tell me she left some why of contacting her..." But Shigure shocked his head, "I'm sorry, Kyo, she wants to start a new life but did tell me that she will never forget us." But before Kyo heard what Shigure said he ran out of the living room and out to the roof.

_...so do you say.  
That no matter where you go it all ends up the same!  
Do you wish upon a star?  
Or does everything just out of reach seem just too far away?_

Tohru was now in the plane and the plane took off. The movie that was playing was about two lovers... she could not watch it. It hurt too much. 'Oh Mom, did I do the right thing leaving Kyo after what happened only two nights ago...' She sat back and remebered what happened. __

_Nothing seems to change!  
Let alone you won't forget my name!  
Just don't looooooooose what you know!  
Just don't looooooooose what you know!  
When your so far away..._

**Flashback**

Kyo was on the roof as Tohru went up and sat next to him... She wanted to tell him tonight... but she was afraid that he would not feel the same. He was thinking the same thing. Kyo was the first to speak. "Tohru, I wanted to tell you that I umm... I love you" his face was turning cherry red. Tohru mouth was open from suprise but Kyo took it as a bad sign. "I'm sorry, I know you don't feel the same but I..." Tohru kissed him stopping his words. He sat there shocked at what was happening but then he kissed back. He softly licked her lips in hope that she would open her mouth. She responded to his wish and he sent his tongue down the sweet tunnal of her mouth. Then they released for breath but then Kyo started to kiss the temples of her cheek and lowered to her neck. She moaned with pleasure as her started to talk her top off. She then lefted his shirt off of his body, showing his muscles in the moon light....

**End of Flashback**

_What you lose is what you know!  
Where you go is where you grow!  
How near we've come has yet to show!  
We've come so close yet so far away... _

_So far away... _

Kyo was no the roof looking at the sun and tears were coming down his face as he pounded on the roof. 'WHY! Did I do something... I don't get it. I told her everything... I felt at peace for once and now it's gone... Why did she have to go... Did I do something...'

_What did i do to you?  
What did i do to you?  
What did i do to you?  
What did i do to you?_

Tohru had made it to American but she was confused because for her it was morning of the next day and yet it was night of the previous night. Then she remebered the time difference and laughed to herself. She went to the apartment building she had rented until she could afford one. She unpacked and got everything where it needed to go. She wanted to do something more but there was nothing left to do. That's when Kyo hit her mind again. She feel to the floor and started to cry. The pain in her heart hurt really bad and she knew that she should have told him... but she didn't... She had to do something before she felt like she would die...

_Nothing seems to change!  
Let alone you won't forget my name!  
Just don't looooooooose what you know!  
Just don't looooooooose what you know!_

It was the next day in Japan and the phone rang. Kyo was on the roof still not moving until he heard someone coming up the ladder. "Someone is on the phone... I suggest you take this call." Before Kyo could respond to Yuki, he was gone. So Kyo went down the ladder and went to the phone. "Hello?", he said ruffly not excepting the voice he longed to hear come from the other end. "Kyo, I'm _so_ sorry" It was Tohru. He froze and did not know what to do next. His heart was racing like a car. "Hey, so how's America?" he finally got himself to snap out of it. "Oh, it's ok... Kyo, I'm sorry for leaving it's just that It's my dream..." Kyo cut her off. "I know, Tohru, but please don't forget about me, ok?" Tohru started to cry again and Kyo knew he had hurt her but there was not much he could really do. He had a life in Japan... and could not leave it.

___When your so far away...  
What did i do to you?_

**One years have past**

Tohru had lived a wonder life in America for one year... but she could not understand what people were saying and she could not find a job and lost her apartment and so called the Sohma's for some help as long as she could pay them back. Even though they told her she did not have to she would not let it go so she was going to take care of the house for another year. __

_So far away...  
What did i do to you?_

She was on the plane going back to Japan and was happier then ever. American was not where she belong. She belonged with the Sohma's, especially Kyo...

_So far away...  
What did i do to you?_

Tohru got off the plane and her eyes started to water. Kyo was waiting for her. She ran to Kyo and wrapped her arms arounded his neck and cryied happily on his shoulder. Kyo took her face in his hand as he leaned forward. Their lips locked. Tohru accepted his tongue by opening her mouth before he even wished it...

___So far away...  
What did i do to you?_

After they released each other, Kyo lifted Tohru wedding style out of the airport as Yuki and Shigure came behind them with her cases, smiling.

**Note: Well!!! does it suck... you can tell me... and even though I said I was not going to post... I really want you to read it and I know not a lot of people will go on my site.... so read and ****then check out my site cause it's sooo cool!!! at least I though so.... that's bad.... oh well... REVIEW DAMMIT!!!!!**


End file.
